1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to providing a fire-control sprinkler system riser means. More particularly, this invention concerns a such a sprinkler system riser means including an efficient unitary manifold system for porting to system components and support stability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, in plumbing fire-control sprinkler connections to a building water supply, the lower end of a riser pipe will be connected to a water supply pipe and the upper end will be connected to an outlet pipe to the sprinkler system, the riser pipe being stabilized in position by connecting it to the building structure, as by tying it to a beam. And certain useful components will be attached by porting to the riser pipe, usually the following: a flow switch to ascertain whether or not there is a flow in the riser pipe to the fire sprinkler system and to relay this information where needed, as to fire departments; a test and drain valve to open the riser pipe to a drain for the purposes of testing, bleeding, etc.; a pressure gauge to deliver a read out of the water pressure in the riser pipe; and a relief valve to open the riser pipe to a drain in the event a certain (usually settable) water pressure is exceeded in the riser pipe.
To avoid doing the above as on-the-spot plumbing labor, it has been attempted for commercial uses to pre-make a steel, epoxy-coated riser manifold containing ports for the component attachments. Then such manifold, with or without components attached, may be plumbed on site for connection to a water inlet and sprinkler outlet. But there are still many unsolved problems, especially for residential uses where the sprinkler system is part of a drinkable water system. Manifolds for riser purposes, especially for residential risers, are not available with minimum lengths and costs, with efficient arrangement of ports and of pipe threads for component connection, with efficient means for supporting the riser in connecting to a structure, with abilities for safe and efficient use in all locations in any direction, etc.
Additionally, flow switches are normally manufactured for connection plumbing by way of pipe threads, usually tapered pipe threads; however, there are many inefficiencies in such a connection. Eliminating such a connection would permit elimination of: an unnecessary joint which may be a point of current or future leakages; a large brass adapter fitting which is supplied with the flow switch for threaded pipe mounting; the use and need for thread sealing materials such as Teflon tape or pipe dope; the need for a large size wrench or pipe wrench (To tighten a 1" N.P.T. tapered fitting requires a large amount of torque which in turn puts a great stress upon the entire manifold and pipe system. This stress could work loose the mounting brackets, screws etc.); and the need to carefully orient the final positioning of the flow switch when rotating (tightening) the switch onto a threaded port for proper switch operation. Thus, a threaded attachment means, utilizing tapered pipe thread, provides a potential point of leakage, additional labor to assemble, unnecessary componentry and added cost. There is a need in the industry for an improved method and product for flow switch connection and for lower overall cost.